Tu restes?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cas effleure le visage de Dean, comme s'il pouvait le casser. Tous deux nostalgiques. "J'aurais dû rester" "J'aurais dû t'appeler". [Destiel]


**Titre :** Tu restes ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompts :** Tu as perdu.

Mais avant c'était après.

**Note :** attention cette fic a deux fins.

* * *

Deux doigts effleurant ses tempes.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas guérir.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Après tout ce temps, il plissait encore les yeux :

\- Je ne cherche pas à te guérir, Dean.

Dean sourit. Cas frôla de ses doigts ce sourire.

\- Les humains sont si éphémères.

\- Il t'a fallu des milliers d'années pour comprendre ça Cas ? Le taquina Dean.

Cas remonta ses doigts sur sa joue, toujours effleurant, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Comme s'il était devenu tellement fragile qu'il fallait faire vraiment vraiment attention. Dean soupira et appuya sa main sur la sienne, contre sa joue :

\- Je ne suis pas encore si fragile que tu ne puisses même pas me toucher, Cas.

L'ange laissa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Votre vie se marque sur votre visage, comme si vous gardiez vos souvenirs dans vos rides.

\- Ca s'appelle vieillir Cas.

\- Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça magnifique ou triste.

Dean rit doucement, il se redressa et appuya son front sur celui de Cas. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux. Les yeux bleus de Castiel toujours aussi brillant, toujours aussi beau, après toutes ces années, toujours tellement lumineux.

\- Tu n'as pas changé toi.

\- J'ai changé.

\- Ca ne se voit pas du tout.

\- Les anges ne vieillissent pas de la même façon.

\- Les anges vieillissent ?

\- Doucement, ça prend l'éternité.

Dean rit à nouveau, et ne put pas s'empêcher d'attirer Cas dans ses bras. L'ange ne se déroba pas.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas être venu.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

Cas prit sa main et comme il l'avait fait avec son visage, il l'effleura de ses doigts :

\- Je te reconnais même sous tous ces plis.

\- C'est une manière de me dire que je suis toujours beau gosse malgré les rides ?

\- Tu es beau, confirma Cas.

L'ange calla sa joue sur son épaule, toujours dans ses bras, et à posa à nouveau ses doigts sur sa tempe.

\- J'aurais voulu être là. J'aurais dû être là.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que le temps pouvait passer si vite, je ne m'étais jamais inquiété pour ça. Pour moi, un millier d'années ce n'était rien du tout. J'oubliais qu'ici vous comptiez même les heures.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je pensais que quand je reviendrais, je te retrouverais comme avant.

\- Tu me retrouves comme avant.

\- Un avant qui est un peu un après quand même.

Cas loucha sur la blancheur des cheveux de Dean.

\- J'aimais bien leur couleur, mais là ils sont bien aussi.

\- Tu vas faire l'inventaire de toute ma vieillesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Estime toi heureux que je sois allé aussi loin, qui aurait cru que je vivrais aussi longtemps ? Pas moi en tout cas. Et Sammy ? Sammy a cinquante huit ans bon sang. Je me souviens encore de lui quand j'aidais mon père à lui changer ses couches.

Cas eut un petit sourire. Enfin.

\- Si j'avais su, je serais resté.

\- Tu n'es jamais resté Cas.

\- Je serais resté. Insista l'ange.

\- Tu n'es jamais resté, répéta Dean, mais tu es toujours revenu.

Castiel se redressa et regarda ailleurs, l'air mécontent. Dean essaya de rattraper les choses :

\- Cas, tu n'avais aucune raison de rester. Tout allait bien pour Sam et pour moi, tu devais t'occuper du Paradis et tu vois on s'en est très bien sorti.

Cas tourna ses yeux de glace vers lui et Dean se raidit :

\- J'avais une raison de rester. Fit Cas avec colère mais pas contre Dean, contre lui-même.

Puis il détourna à nouveau ses yeux, les perdant dans le vague :

\- J'avais une raison de rester. Murmura-t-il.

Dean déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, il n'avait pas envie.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, tu n'as rien loupé, les films au cinéma n'ont vraiment pas été terribles, sans parler des musiques…

\- Dean ce n'est pas à cause du cinéma et de la musique.

\- Même les pornos ont été une catastrophe.

\- Dean…

\- Je te parle même pas des séries télés. Rien n'a jamais dépassé Dr Sexy.

Cas le regarda à nouveau et cette fois-ci c'est Dean qui tourna la tête.

\- Dean… Dit Cas en appuyant à nouveau sa main sur sa joue. Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Pour les livres il faut demander à Sam, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien loupé.

\- C'était toi ma raison de rester Dean, lâcha Cas. C'était toi.

Dean sentit la douleur s'infiltrer en lui. Les regrets, tellement de regrets.

\- J'aurais dû t'appeler.

Il le voulait, tout le temps. _Tout le temps_.

\- Mais Cas… Tu avais le Paradis, et tu n'avais plus besoin de nous.

\- Sam m'a appelé, avoua Cas.

\- Vraiment ?

Castiel hocha la tête :

\- Il m'a appelé. Mais je ne suis pas venu. Parce que vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi.

La douleur s'infiltra plus fort encore dans le corps et l'âme de Dean.

\- J'avais besoin de toi. Je te l'avais dit Cas, j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- J'avais besoin de toi, mais pas pour se battre… J'avais besoin de ta présence.

\- Et moi de la tienne.

Dean donna un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir du lit, puis secoua sa main parce qu'il s'était fait mal. Le problème avec la vieillesse. Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne et effaça la douleur, puis il entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- J'ai perdu, murmura Cas en approchant son visage de celui de Dean.

\- Perdu quoi ?

\- Mon temps, ma vie, toi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore tout à fait perdu, Cas. Assura Dean en s'approchant aussi.

Souffle contre souffle, ils continuaient de se jauger du regard.

\- Tes yeux sont toujours les mêmes Dean.

Et Dean l'embrassa. Des années en retard mais pas trop tard.

\- Si tu faisais le reste de la route avec moi Cas ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Castiel posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, son front contre le sien :

\- Je veux.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Je reste, cette fois-ci je reste.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et Cas resta contre Dean. Des années encore, quelques années. Ils ne séparèrent plus.

Fin. (ou pas)

xxxx

**Note :** et maintenant parce que si je ne l'avais pas écrite ça m'aurait bouffé, voici la fin alternative. L'idée m'a explosé dans la tronche au moment où je devais juste faire cette première fin. Ne la lisez pas si vous avez la glande lacrymale qui vous titille. Donc… Et bien EN JOIE !

xxxx

\- Si tu faisais le reste de la route avec moi Cas ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Castiel posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, son front contre le sien :

\- Je veux.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Je reste, cette fois-ci je reste.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et Cas resta contre Dean. Jusqu'au matin où Dean rendit son dernier soupire.

Cas ignorait que les anges pouvaient pleurer, mais c'était vrai, auprès de Dean il n'avait jamais été ni tout a fait un ange, ni tout a fait un humain.

Dean avait prié. Une dernière fois, quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Salut Cas, comment tu t'en sors dans ton paradis ? Sam va bien, même si je l'ai vu pleurer tout à l'heure, je déteste voir mon frère pleurer, encore maintenant. Le médecin dit qu'il ne me reste pas longtemps tu sais ? J'aimerais bien que tu viennes. _

_ J'aimerais bien te voir. Une dernière fois. _

Fin. (cette fois-ci c'est bon)

L'autatrice : une petite fic douce-amère comme dirait quelqu'un de me connaissance. Avec deux fins pour le prix d'une (bande de petit chanceux, ou pas). J'ai juste adoré écrire cette fic, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, avec toute cette tendresse qui dégoulinait de ces deux là, en retard mais pas trop tard. Je me dis qu'à la vitesse où ils avancent, ils pourraient bien se réveiller à ce moment là.


End file.
